The Pranks to America
by Chin-Mae or Cryers-Chan 3
Summary: Somehow Florida get's some of her sibling's to join her in pranking their father, America, once a month. Dear lord, help us. FIRST CHAPTER: Circle you, Circle you, Vocaloid english version.


America sighed as he trudged up to his house, but stopped when he noticed something weird. It seemed more...Dark. He shrugged, thinking he must have been seeing things when he heard music starting. 'I must be Hearing things too. Damn, I need a burger.' He thought, openeing the door.

"An old building out of the sun's reach,

Hallway's with decay starting to leach." America froze. Was that... Delaware? His son?

"Behind the door in a dark back room,

Were children remembered by what, by whom?" And...Maryland? His daughter?

"They, Had been waiting for you to visit them for a long time," America heard Delaware continue. He eventually got to a room with light under it. He opened it up to see Delaware wearing bright blue japanese kimono, Maryland wearing the same but bright pink, Florida and California dressed up in yellow with simmilar hairstyles except California was wearing a bow, Alaska wearing dark blue and a scarf the same color, Hawaii had her hair in curly pig-tails and was wearing a dark red kimono, Texas was wearing a dark purple kimono, Alabama was wearing a reddish orangish kimono, Georgia had a silver kimono on ,while lastly, Arkansas had on a light blue kimono.

"We're so happy! We're so happy! Please play with us for a time!" America heard his kids sing. He chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck before nodding, "Alright. I'll play with you guys." He replied. Delaware smiled somewhat evily while pushing his father towards the middle. Florida started by pulling California with her as they started gathering in the circle.

"Circle you, Circle you,

Please don't try to run from us,

Circle you, Circle you." They sang and suddenly Arkansas came up and sang

"What games shall we play, can I guess?" America tensed as he went back and started circling him with his siblings.

"Before the moon sets again,

You can play with us until then!

Circle you, Circle you,

Who surrounds you everywhere?" At 'Everywhere' they broke apart and America gasped, not realizing he had been holding his breath the whole time.

"Orphanage deep in the forest greens,

So no one would find their dark machines." America watched Florida sing, Clutching California's hand tighter.

"Made from a little child's brain,

Immortality built from children's pain." California sang, also squeezing Florida's hand tighter. America blinked and hit his ears. Had he heard right from his daughter?

"The children in the orphan place,

Circle the teacher with a smiling face." Texas sang, looking away from America.

"Singing a child's play song," Georgia continued, looking straight at her father.

"Circle you! Circle you!" Everybody but America and Hawaii called out. America could see Hawaii was crying and tried to get to her, but he kept getting pushed back by Florida and California. He was finally pushed back all the way to the wall. America watched as some of his children circled his youngest daughter.

"Circle you, Circle you,

Hawaii, "You just lost the game"," America saw glinting of knifes. 'What the hell are they going to do to Hawaii?!' He thought, trying frantically to get to them.

"Circle you, Circle you," Hawaii screamed bloody murder as she stood up and tried to run to America.

"Don't run away, your the same." Florida and California sang together pulling Hawaii back.

"Before the moon sets aside," Alabama sang, pulling Hawaii's hair up gently over her head.

"Cut off their neck as they cried." Georgia sang, blocking America's veiw as she sliced the knife through the air, cutting something making blood spray against the wall.

"Circle you, Circle you,

Who surrounds you everywhere." America watched as they all spread out, Away from Hawaii's 'decapitated' body.

"Even if your heads crushed in,

Even If your arm is taken." Alaska sang, smiling sweetly with blood dripping down his face.

"The children who can never die,

They laugh at you sweetly." Arkansas added, taking Texas' and Alaska's hands.

"Circle you, Circle you,

Don't run away you will be missed." America noticed now that California was missing an arm and some of her head was wrapped up along with Florida's head being almost comletely wrapped up. He looked around and saw they all had injuries.

"Circle you, Circle you,

Please drink with us, we insist." Alabama held up a small vial filled with clear liquid.

"You should play with us,

Play forever with us." Texas added, putting up a hand for America to take.

America got up and bolted as soon as Texas' hand lifted up a few inches.

"Circle you, Circle you,

Who surrounds you everywhere?" They finished singing before Maryland sighed and started unwrapping the bandages on everybody.

"We took it too far, guys." She said, helping Hawaii get the white shirt like thing off her head.

"Pfft, did not." Florida replied, helping California move her arm.

"Si, I think we did..." Texas added, slowly unwrapping Arkansas.

"If Texas thinks we did then I think so too." Arkansas agreed.

Alabama nodded in agreement.

"Too far. I don't think he'll come home for months..." Georgia said, feeling guilty.

"Aww little Georgia gonna go cry?" Florida teased, harshly.

"Shut up, Orangey." Georgia remarked back.

"PEACH BITCH!" Florida shouted out.

"Florida! Please! Hawaii's here!" Maryland snapped, covering said state's ears. Florida sighed and rubbed her neck.

"Sorry Maryland." She apologized.

"I'm going back to my Igloo until next month's prank." Alaska informed them before walking out of the house.

"I've gotta go to the border and...Uh...Watch.. Yeah... Watch.." Texas said, tipping his hat and walking out fast.

"Wait! Texas! Wait up! Don't leave me!" Arkansas yelled, following him like the lost puppy he was.

"California, If your going to come home with me, just do it or I'll lock the door." Florida yelled, walking out the door. California perked up her ears as she ran towards her sister, not wanting to get locked outside.

Alabama sighed, "I'll take Hawaii home then I'll go home myself. By Sis' Bye Bro'." He said, taking Hawaii's hand and waving to Maryland.

"Goodbye." Maryland replied, picking up the wraps.

"Bye." Delaware started hepling his sister.

"We went to far huh, Mar?"

"Way to far, Del. Way to far."

**This is what happens when I listen to 'Kagome, Kagome' too much ._.* Next chapter is next months prank, also based on a song! Also**

**I SUPPORT FLORINIA, TEXANSAS, and DELAMARY! For future references O.O Hawaii is like Florida and California's child in my mind for some reason :I DAMNIT NEW PLOT BUNNY D:**


End file.
